The Thunderqueen
Elizabeth Watson (1980s-2002), better known as the Thunderqueen, was an exceptionally powerful criminal and the mother of Emily and Micheal Watson. Background Origins In the years prior to adulthood, the Thunderqueen gradually set up an undistinguished career as an unusually dangerous criminal. She also became in league with Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, in 1990. It was around this time that she perfected her skills in the Darkness until they were rivaled by very few. She married a man named William Watson, though the affair was somewhat unofficial and took place in their backyard. They sired two twins in 2001, who they named Emily and Micheal. Around the time of her childrens' births, Sheriff Bladepoint, suspicious of Verpus' continuing existence on Earth, infiltrated the fortress, but the Thunderqueen tipped off Verpus, who fled in order to conceal his identity. Personality The Thunderqueen is cruel, powerful, sadistic, arrogant, and merciless. She is also highly intelligent and cunning. The one most surprising thing about Elizabeth is even someone as powerful as she has a master, the incredibly powerful Olbaid: Verpus. Despite this, she had a close relationship with her daughter Emily, as she expressed great pride in her in 2007. The former is enigmatic and powerful, and a superb ally for Verpus to have at his side. In exchange for reincarnating her, the Thunderqueen became unfailingly loyal to her Master, showing that instead of trying to reach her own ends, The Thunderqueen stayed alongside Verpus to defend him against Sheriff Bladepoint. This almost led to her death. Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness The Thunderqueen appears only in flashbacks, but when Steven Thompson questions why Emily Watson is glaring at him with hatred in her eyes, Summer Petersen reveals that the Thunderqueen invaded Thompson's home. Her entry point was one of the house's windows. Thompson killed the criminal with his parents' gun, and was renowned for his victory, ending up in the news the next day. In 2011, Emily sought revenge upon Steven Thompson, teaming up with Orc demon Hilary J Black, though their plans came to nought. Boys vs. Girls 2 Summer mentions that while the Thunderqueen was alive, William gave the latter GTR-10 as a birthday gift. Owing to its kind and caring demeanor, however, it is unlikely that the Thunderqueen wanted it. Throughout the next week, Emily bonded with the robot. In response, the Thunderqueen created her will, which said, among other unknown things, that the robot was to be given to whichever family member it answered to. Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? Nevertheless, the Thunderqueen was revived by Verpus the Foul, who was in disguise as the mysterious Olbaid, shortly after her burial. She became in league with the powerful ghost, and they returned to Thunder Quarters in 2006. When Sheriff Bladepoint investigated Thunder Quarters in 2007, he discovered the house was secretly inhabited by the Olbaid. As he challenged the latter, the Thunderqueen leaped out and knocked him down via throwing star in a surprise attack and taunted the Sheriff of his poor battle strategy, revealing the mass legions she has gathered. She prepared to kill him, but Bladepoint used his powers to keep the Thunderqueen at bay, who still made several attempts to strike. Bladepoint escaped before the Dark Lord subdued him. After the Council of Outcasts destroyed the Olbaid and exposed his identity, Ressames told his fellow Council members to "leave the Thunderqueen to him". References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Before The SMSB characters